Impala
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Dean Winchester ferait d'Impala une championne. Mais pour ça, ils auraient besoin de Misha Collins. Destiel. AU.
1. Prologue

Je ne devrais pas, je sais. J'ai déjà deux fictions en cours et c'est mal. J'ai écrit le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres de ce truc pendant une nuit blanche, un peu sur un coup de tête, mais au final, j'aime bien.

C'est un Destiel, ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne. Ce sera fluffy tout plein, parce que j'en ai besoin et que War & Love et Freak Show ne me permettent pas de fluffyser comme je veux. Y'aura sans doute pas de Lemon, peut être du Lime si je me sens d'humeur, mais rien de bien poussé, désolée, mes lapins. Je la mets donc en K+ pour le moment.

Heu. C'est un AU, hein. Ça ne change pas vraiment, mais je précise.

Le titre est craignos. Faites comme si de rien n'était. Merci. Je vous aime.

J'ai écrit le prologue avec Doomsday... Désolée.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Dean ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fixa le plafond de son appartement en fronçant les sourcils. Il chercha quelques secondes ce qui avait bien put le réveiller, en vain. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, son regard passant au dessus de la jeune femme à moitié nue qui dormait encore à côté de lui pour regarder son réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Il ne s'était décidemment pas réveillé de lui même. Il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau. C'était donc ça. Il saisit l'appareil et glissa son doigt sur l'écran pour prendre l'appel, sortant du lit pour ne pas réveiller la demoiselle.

- Winchester.

- Dean, c'est Sam...

Sam. Comme Samuel Winchester, son petit frêre. Qui l'appelait, lui, à cinq heures du matin. Alors qu'il était sans aucun doute la personne qui le connaissait le mieux sur cette terre. Et sa voix tremblait. Cet appel n'avait rien de normal. Dean fronça les sourcils et demanda, sa voix teintée d'inquiètude:

- Sam? Il est cinq heures du mat', mec, quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, c'est... Dean...

Frustré, il s'emporta contre son frère:

- Crache le morceau, Sam, j'ai d'autres trucs plus intéressants à faire. Comme faire l'amour une seconde fois à cette ravissante créature, quel que soit son prénom.

- Dean, c'est papa...

Il s'immobilisa, en caleçon au beau milieu de son salon encore plongé dans le noir.

- Quoi?

- Il... Charlotte a entendu du bruit, cette nuit... Et... Quand elle a été voir, il était... Elle l'a trouvé pendu et... Elle a appelé les secours, mais...

Dean était déjà dans sa chambre, la lumière allumée, se contre-fichant complètement du sommeil de celle qui avait été sa maîtresse d'une nuit.

- Où est-ce que tu es, Sam?

- A l'hôpital. Memorial. J'ai... Ils l'ont pris en charge, j'ai pas encore de nouvelles...

- Tu... Reste où tu es, dit-il en se battant contre son jean. Je te rejoins, d'accord? Tu bouge pas, hein?

- Non, je t'attends.

Dean hocha la tête, oubliant que Sam ne pouvait pas le voir, puis il raccrocha. Il attrappa le premier tee shirt qui lui tomba sous la main et l'enfila précipitamment, alors que la femme dans son lit émergeait de son sommeil.

- Dean... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je... Je dois filer. Un problème avec mon père. Mon frère est...

- C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il s'arrêta dans la recherche de ses clés de voiture pour l'observer:

- Vraiment? Ecoute, Rachel...

- Jennifer.

- Peu importe. Mon frère est dans une salle d'attente d'hôpital, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a terriblement besoin de moi. Alors sois gentille, fais comme chez toi, prends un petit déjeuner, une douche, mais ne soit pas là quand je rentrerais.

Il finit par trouver ses clés dans la poche du pantalon qu'il portait la veille, il attrappa sa veste dans l'entrée et disparut en claquant la porte. Jennifer resta un moment assise au milieu du lit, puis elle haussa les épaules, éteignit la lumière, et retourna se coucher.

Jamais Dean n'avait traversé la ville aussi rapidement. Il était à l'hôpital en moins de cinq minutes. Il entra en trombe aux urgences, peu fréquentées à cette heure, et courut jusqu'à l'accueil. La secrétaire médicale leva les yeux sur lui et lui offrit un sourire à la fois aimable et rassurant:

- Monsieur. Pour quoi venez vous?

- Mon père a été admis ici, il y a peu de temps. Il était avec mon frère, et...

- Il va me falloir votre nom, monsieur, dit-elle avec bienveillance.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Dean Winchester.

Elle cilla au nom de famille et répondit, sans même regarder le registre:

- Oui. Il est arrivé tout à l'heure. Votre frère est dans la salle d'attente, sur votre gauche.

Dean prit à peine le temps de remercier la secrétaire et se précipita vers la salle d'attente. Un homme et un enfant d'une dizaine d'années s'y trouvaient déjà, ainsi que Sam. Son frère se leva dès qu'il le vit entrer, et Dean remarqua immédiatement le tremblement de ses mains. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sam s'accrocha à sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Hey... Ça va aller, Sammy... Ça va aller...

Lui même doutait de ses paroles, mais s'il réussissait à calmer son petit frère, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, c'était bon à prendre. Sam s'éloigna de lui et retourna s'asseoir en soupirant. Dean s'installa à côté de lui, jetant un regard au garçon occupé à lire une bande dessinée. Son père lui envoya un sourire triste. Ils étaient probablement dans la même situation. Attendre dans la salle d'attente des urgences un mardi matin à cinq heures et quart du matin n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre silencieux pendant longtemps, Dean jetant régulièrement des regards inquiets à son frère, qui triturait nerveusement un des cordons de la capuche de son sweat. Une infirmière -ou plutôt une femme en tenue rose, pas forcément une infirmière, pour ce qu'il en savait- entra dans la salle d'attente, et les trois adultes levèrent la tête vers elle. Elle les observa un à un, puis demanda:

- Rosalie Parks?

L'inconnu se leva et saisit la main de son fils avant de suivre la femme en tenue rose. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Dean baissa les yeux et sa jambe commença à trembler d'impatience. Sam le remarqua et il dit, d'une voix légèrement éraillée:

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'inquièter autant pour papa.

La vérité était qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour Sam que pour leur père mais, oui, peut être qu'une part de cette inquiètude était tournée vers lui. Il secoua la tête et tenta une plaisanterie:

- Je pense qu'on aura une petite explication sur le thème "foutre une peur bleue à ses fils".

- Juste une autre cause de dispute, hein...?

- Ouais, ben j'avais pas besoin de ça pour me prendre la tête avec lui... J'avais encore plein de sujets sous le coude avant de m'attaquer à ça.

Le silence reprit une nouvelle fois ses droits, et il leur sembla attendre plus longtemps encore. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, si Samuel se fiait à l'horloge qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Il renifla, puis demanda à son frère:

- Tu crois que c'est bon signe...?

- Quoi?

- Qu'on attende aussi longtemps?

- J'en sais rien. Je sais vraiment pas...

Il ne voulait pas donner trop d'espoir, ni lui en retirer d'avantage. Mais dans sa tête, il y avait deux raisons par lesquelles leur attente pouvait se justifier. La première était que les médecins étaient en train de stabiliser leur père, qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour le réanimer, et qu'ils finiraient par y arriver. La seconde était qu'il était déjà mort et que l'équipe débattait pour savoir qui leur annoncerait. Dean se redressa légèrement à cette idée et se passa une main sur le visage, chassant les larmes qui venaient de naître dans ses yeux verts. Samuel l'avait vu, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il était près de six heures quand un infirmier vint enfin les chercher. Il passa la tête par la porte, comme l'avait fait sa collègue auparavant, puis demanda:

- John Winchester?

Sam et Dean se levèrent d'un même mouvement et suivirent l'homme dans le couloir. Celui-ci se présenta:

- Je m'appelle Alexandre, je suis l'infirmier qui a prit monsieur Winchester en charge à son arrivée. Vous êtes ses fils, c'est ça?

- Oui, répondit Sam, tentant désespéremment de déchiffrer l'expression de l'infirmier. Comment va-t-il?

- Je vous ammène jusqu'au médecin. Il sera plus en mesure de vous renseigner.

Ils quittèrent le couloir pour la vaste pièce des urgences, divisées en petits box, avec un ilôt central auquel était accoudée l'infirmière qu'ils avaient aperçue dans la salle d'attente, et ce qui semblait être un jeune médecin. Ou un interne, Dean n'aurait sû dire. Il entendit l'infirmière murmurer leur nom de famille au médecin, et celui-ci leva la tête pour les regarder passer. Alexandre les fit passer devant une bonne partie des box et s'arrêta devant celui qui portait le numéro quatre. Il leur adressa un sourire, et entrouvrit la porte coulissante:

- Mathieu? Ses fils sont là...

Le médecin les rejoignit à l'extérieur, remerciant l'infirmier d'un signe de tête avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans un autre box. Le médecin se passa unemain sur le visage, visiblement fatigué, puis dit en souriant aux deux frères:

- Je suis le docteur Slotowski. J'ai pris en charge votre père et...

- Est-ce que oui ou merde quelqu'un va nous dire s'il va bien?

Dean ne prêta pas attention à la colère, pas plus qu'au médecin qui essaya de le calmer. Ses yeux avaient accroché le badge du médecin, et ils ne pouvaient plus quitter le petit "réanimateur" qui s'étalait sous son nom. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et souffla:

- Vous venez de réanimation...?

Le médecin ferma les yeux une seconde puis leur expliqua:

- Votre père est vivant. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir... Lors d'une pendaison, il y a deux mécanismes à prendre en compte. Le premier réside en la rupture des vertèbres cervicales suite à la chute et entraîne généralement une mort rapide, sinon instantanée. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour votre père. Il n'a pas chuté de très haut, si bien que la corde a compressé ses vaisseaux sanguins et ses voies aériennes. Fort heureusement, votre belle mère l'a trouvé assez rapidement, juste après la perte de connaissance, si bien que nous avons pu agir vite.

- Charlotte n'est pas notre belle mère, souffla Dean en regardant fixement le médecin. C'est la gouvernante...

Sam lui jeta un regard exaspéré puis retourna son attention sur le médecin:

- Alors il va bien?

- Techniquement, oui.

- Techniquement? grogna Dean.

- Le cerveau de votre père est resté un long moment sans oxygène... Cela a entraîné des dégâts irreversibles et... Votre père est vivant, en ce sens où son coeur bat, ses poumons fonctionnent, pour peu qu'on les aide un minimum... Mais il n'est plus vraiment avec nous.

Dean ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à émettre un son, et ce fut finalement Sam qui posa la question qui lui brûlait l'esprit:

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que notre père est un légume...?

- Il est en état de mort cérébrale, oui. Il me faut attendre un second avis neurologique dans les quatre prochaines heures, mais au vu des résultats d'EEG, je ne suis pas très optimiste...

Sam porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres et Dean déglutit difficilement:

- Est-ce que... On peut le voir...?

- Pas très longtemps, malheureusement. Il va être muté en réanimation dans l'heure. Mais je peux vous laisser quelques minutes avec lui. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il est maintenu en vie de façon artificielle. Ce qui implique beaucoup de fils, tubes et autres machines assez impressionnantes...

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête silencieusement et le médecin les fit entrer dans le box où se trouvait leur père. Il ne leur avait pas mentit. Un tube relativement épais sortait de la bouche de John Winchester, relié à une machine que Dean pu aisément identifier comme un respirateur. Un autre tube passait par son nez et un nombre impressionant de perfusions se rejoignaient sur son poignet. Sam se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit et saisit la main de son père. Dean se tourna vers le médecin et demanda d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il peut nous entendre...?

Le médecin ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long. Il ne les entendait pas, il n'avait même pas conscience qu'ils étaient là. Parce qu'il était déjà mort. Dean vint s'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise de Sam et posa les mains sur les épaules de son jeune frère, qui s'effondra en sanglots, serrant désespérément la main de son père. Le médecin, peu importait son nom, Dean l'avait déjà oublié, s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant un instant d'intimité aux Winchester.

Sam souffla, presque inaudiblement:

- Il peut pas mourir, Dean...

- Je crois... Je crois qu'il est déjà mort...

Les épaules de son frère tremblèrent plus fort encore sous ses mains, et Dean sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Ils ne restèrent pas plus de quelques minutes avant que l'infirmier ne revienne les chercher, un temps bien dérisoire par rapport à celui passé en salle d'attente. Il les guida gentiment jusqu'à la sortie et, alors qu'ils passèrent devant l'ilôt central, le médecin les rattrappa:

- Je m'en occupe, Alex.

L'infirmier hocha la tête et, une fois encore, s'eclipsa. Le médecin les accompagna dehors et, une fois devant la porte automatique, il se tourna vers eux et dit à Dean, Sam n'étant visiblement pas en état de parler:

- Tâchez de vous reposer un peu... Quand vous reviendrez, expliquez votre cas et on vous guidera jusqu'en réanimation. J'aimerais autant vous prévenir tout de suite, nous vous demanderons de faire des choix relativement délicats.

Dean hocha la tête puis souffla:

- Ne nous faites pas de traitement de faveur... Parce que nous sommes...

- Nous ne faisons jamais de traitement de faveur, monsieur Winchester. Nous avons traité votre père et vous de la même façon que nous avons prit en charge cette femme et sa famille. Winchester ou non, chaque habitant de cette ville mérite la même attention.

- Merci docteur...

Le médecin lui sourit et il les salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère puis lui frotta le dos:

- Hey...

Sam releva la tête et croisa son regard, l'air perdu.

- Tu es venu comment?

- J'ai... En voiture.

- Tu vas clairement pas conduire... Tu veux que je te ramène?

Sam essuya ses larmes, qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'arrêter de couler, et demanda, tremblant comme une feuille.

- On pourrait aller chez papa..? Je me vois mal tout seul chez moi, et on doit prévenir Charlotte, et...

- Pas de problème, Sammy. On rentre à la maison.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Dean et il fit de son mieux pour les mener jusqu'à la maison familiale. Il constata avec soulagement que Sam s'était assoupi avant même qu'ils n'aient quitté la voie rapide.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Les prénoms du médecin et de l'infirmier sont ceux d'un vrai médecin et d'un vrai infirmier que j'aime et que j'épouserais bien s'ils n'avaient pas vingt ans de plus que moi. Juste pour la dédicace, quoi. Même s'ils ne liront jamais ça T_T

Voilà, voilà... Dites moi si ça vous intéresserait de voir la suite. De toute façon je posterais même si ça vous intéresse pas. HAHA! Vous avez pas le choix.


	2. Chapter 1

Je poste ça aujourd'hui parce que Néo a insisté. Pas de panique, War & Love arrive de façon certaine très bientôt (genre demain ou mercredi) et FreakShow suivra peut être pendant le week end (c'est hypothétique, parce que vendredi, c'est mon jour Uncharted)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**_Trois mois plus tard..._**

Le téléphone sonna trois fois dans le vide avant que Castiel ne sorte en trombe de sa salle de bains, seulement couvert d'une serviette autour de ses hanches, et ne traverse son salon en courant. Le boxer noir était assis près de la table basse, aboyant de tout son coeur devant le téléphone.

- La ferme, Zek, j'ai entendu!

Il saisit le combiné et répondit, tout en faisant taire son chien d'un geste de la main.

- Castiel Novak, j'écoute.

- Castiel Novak, crois moi, tu as envie de ramener ton joli petit cul par ici.

- Oh, bonjour à toi aussi, Ellen.

Ellen Harvelle, sa chère patronne. Castiel avait de très bon rapport avec elle, ainsi qu'avec sa fille, Jo, et c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il se permettait d'être sarcastique avec elle. Il reprit un ton sérieux, tout en retournant dans la salle de bain, une main tenant le téléphone contre son oreille, et l'autre empêchant sa serviette de tomber:

- Ellen, tu m'as dit toi même hier que j'aurais pas de cours avant 15h. Et il est neuf heures et demie.

- Tu n'as pas cours avant 15h, effectivement, mais il y a des gens ici qui veulent te proposer un boulot.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, enfilant son caleçon d'une main:

- Quoi? Pourquoi moi? Jo est pas dans le coin?

- Si, Jo est avec nous, mais ils ont bien précisé que c'était toi qu'il voulait.

Castiel ne retint pas le rire amer qui s'échappa de ses lèvres:

- Ouais. Comme si j'avais une réputation dans le métier.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Castiel... Ils t'ont bien réclamé, toi, Castiel Novak, et je ne pense pas que tu veuille refuser le poste.

- Depuis quand tu sais quel genre de poste j'accepte, Ellen...?

- J'accepterais ce poste. Même si je devais laisser tomber ma vie pour ça, Jo comprise.

Castiel se redressa, son jean à la main.

- Oh.

- Oui. C'est le mot. Alors, tu viens?

- J'arrive. Laisse moi le temps de m'habiller, de me rendre présentable, de prendre un petit déjeuner complet, de passer au pressing, de...

- Castiel!

- Je plaisante! J'arrive!

Il raccrocha et termina de se préparer avant de reposer le téléphone sur son socle. Il saisit les clés de sa voiture et tapota sa cuisse pour attirer l'attention de son chien:

- Au boulot, Zek.

Le chien se leva nonchalemment de son panier et le rejoignit, presque en traînant les pattes:

- Ouais, je sais, en avance... Je suis aussi gavé de toi, mon vieux.

Sur ces paroles, il ferma la porte derrière eux, et se dirigea vers le parking de la résidence.

**xx-xx**

Castiel arriva au haras Harvelle moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Il descendit de sa voiture en sifflotant et son boxer sauta du coffre et partit gambader dans les champs environnant. Il ne se fit pas de soucis. Ézéchiel revenait toujours. A sa grande surprise, il retrouva Jo à l'entrée du haras. Il lui fit la bise, mais il la sentit plus agitée qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, Jo?

- Juste... J'aimerais être à ta place, Cas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les bureaux, Castiel s'arrêtant ici et là pour flatter l'encolure d'un des chevaux dans les boxs. Jo lui prit la main, impatiente, et le traîna littéralement vers les bureaux.

- Quoi? Mais... Jo!

- On ne fait pas attendre les fils Winchester, Castiel.

Il dégagea sa main d'un coup sec:

- Quoi?! Winchester comme... Comme dans "John Winchester, le type du matériel agricole"...?

- Ouaip! Comme dans "Winchester, les deux types les plus riches de la région depuis que papa John a passé l'arme à gauche". Tu savais que son fils aîné est terriblement sexy?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses fils.

- Et bien aujourd'hui sera ta première fois. Allez, Castiel, bouge toi!

Cette fois, il ne fit pas prier, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau d'Ellen quelques seconde plus tard. La première chose que Castiel aperçut fut le regard exaspéré de sa patronne, transpirant le "C'est pas trop tôt" qu'elle n'osait dire à haute voix. L'un des deux hommes dans la pièce, celui assis face à Ellen, se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il entra, et Castiel le salua d'un signe de tête. L'autre, en revanche, l'ignora complètement, semblant étrangement fasciné par un poster sur les races de chevaux de traits. Ellen se leva et sourit:

- Et voici notre cher Castiel.

L'homme assis se leva et lui tendit une main qu'il serra de la façon la plus professionnelle possible:

- Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Samuel Winchester.

- Enchanté. Et, désolé pour le... retard... dit-il en se retournant vers le deuxième frère Winchester, qui ne manifesta aucun signe d'intérêt envers lui.

- Et, voici mon frère, Dean, qui, j'en suis certain, est également ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Ça se voit, remarqua Jo, mâchant à moitié ses mots.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard noir:

- Tu n'as pas le cours de dix heures trente à préparer, toi.

- Ce sont des galops quatre, ils savent seller.

- Johanna.

Le ton d'Ellen était sans équivoque. Avec un soupir, elle quitta la pièce, non sans avoir envoyé un sourire au plus vieux des frères Winchester, qui lui portait à peu près autant d'attention qu'à Castiel. Celui-ci s'assit dans la chaise libre, à côté de Samuel, et dit en souriant, désignant sa tenue, puis celle de son potentiel futur supérieur:

- Désolé, si j'avais su, j'aurais moi aussi enfilé un costume.

La remarque arracha un rire à Dean, qui ne se retourna pas pour autant. Samuel se réinstalla sur sa chaise, visiblement gêné, non sans avoir jeté un oeil à son frère, puis Castiel reprit la parole:

- Donc... Vous m'avez demandé?

- Exactement, soupira Samuel. Comme vous le savez peut être, notre famille a traversé quelques... difficultés, ces derniers temps.

Castiel hocha la tête. Ça aurait plutôt été difficile de le rater. On n'avait parlé que de ça, dans les journaux locaux. La mort du grand John Winchester, personnalité la plus riche de la région, la reprise de l'entreprise par ses deux fils. Ça avait été la saga de l'été.

- Et... Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous occuper de ça jusqu'à maintenant, continua Samuel, mais nous aurions besoin de vous.

- Il va falloir me dire pour quoi vous avez besoin de moi, par contre... Je ne m'engage pas à l'aveugle.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le regard d'Ellen qui aurait facilement pu achever un homme qui la connaissait moins que Castiel. Par contre, il ne vit pas, ni ne devina, le sourire qui venait de naître sur les lèvres de Dean. Samuel parut agacé, mais précisa:

- Notre père possédait quelques chevaux. Pas de grandes races. Mais nous aurions voulu votre avis, savoir s'il était possible pour nous de les revendre à des haras. Et, si c'était le cas, nous nous tournerions en premier vers le haras Harvelle, bien entendu.

Ellen lança un regard équivoque à son employé: elle était intéressée. Avoir des chevaux ayant appartenu à John Winchester leur ferait incontestablement une excellente publicité. Castiel haussa les épaules:

- Bien sûr. Je peux faire ça. Ils sont combien?

- Huit en tout. Trois jument et cinq étalons.

- Hongres.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean:

- Pardon?

- Mon frère a... On a trois juments, quatre hongres et un étalon.

- Oh... Les juments et les hongres devraient facilement être revendables. Ils ont un chouette caractère, généralement. Pour l'étalon, je vous conseille plutôt de le vendre à un particulier. Ils sont un peu nerveux pour l'apprentissage.

Samuel hocha la tête puis se pencha légèrement en avant:

- Est-ce que vous pourriez faire un test. Je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça, mais, vous savez, les monter, pour voir ce qu'ils valent, et nous dire où les revendre...

- Oui. Sans problème.

- Aussi rapidement que possible.

Castiel croisa le regard encourageant d'Ellen avant de répondre:

- Et bien... Mon jour de congé est mercredi... Je pense que je pourrais...

- Jo pourra s'occuper de tes cours, cet après midi, l'interrompit Ellen.

Castiel se retourna vers elle, ne cachant pas son étonnement:

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Elle devrait s'en sortir.

Castiel esquissa un sourire puis dit:

- Si ma propriétaire ici présente me donne ma journée... Je peux faire ça aujourd'hui.

Samuel croisa le regard de son frère et hocha la tête:

- Aujourd'hui serait bien. Vous savez où se trouve la propriété?

"_La propriété_"... Castiel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand il partageait un cinquante mètre carré avec Ézéchiel certains privilégiés vivaient dans une propriété avec huit chevaux. Il retint un soupir et répondit franchement:

- Au sud de la ville... Sud... Est, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de Samuel.

Celui-ci se leva et dit en réajustant la veste de son costume:

- Bien, nous nous retrouverons là bas. Mon frère ici présent se fera un plaisir de monter avec vous pour vous indiquer la route.

- Quoi? protesta Dean. Il ne peut pas juste nous suivre?

Samuel lui envoya un sourire moqueur puis se leva, salua Castiel et Ellen d'un signe de la tête, et quitta la pièce. L'ainé des Winchester soupira puis haussa les sourcils:

- Bien. Je suppose que c'est entre vous et moi, maintenant.

Il sortit du bureau et Castiel se leva précipitamment pour le suivre. Il fit signe à Ellen de le rappeler dans la journée, puis rejoignit Dean à l'extérieur. Ils passèrent devant les boxes, et Castiel aperçut la tête de Jo sortir de derrière une encolure, l'air curieux. Il lui dit rapidement en passant devant elle:

- Je te laisse Zek. Je reviendrais le chercher quand j'aurais terminé.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna brosser son cheval sans un mot.

**xx-xx**

Il allait sans dire que les écuries Winchester étaient parfaites. Castiel, en tout cas, les trouvaient parfaites. Une douzaine de boxs, tous en bois clair et barrières de métal sombre, dans un local au toit de tôle. Il fut presque étonné de sentir l'odeur caractéristique des chevaux. L'odeur fraîche des herbes composant le foin, celle presque amoniaquée de l'urine, celle du crottin, que tout amoureux des chevaux saura apprécier, et l'odeur musquée du cheval en lui même. Cette odeur que Castiel avait su aimer dès son plus jeune âge. Il était ravi de la retrouver ici. Il savait que certains riches propriétaires prenaient l'habitude de désodoriser leurs écuries. Il était content de voir que ce n'était pas le cas des Winchester.

Alors que Samuel lui expliquait comment son père avait acquis les chevaux, Castiel s'avança dans l'écurie, jetant un oeil dans les boxes vides, évaluant leur taille, puis il atteignit ceux occupés par les chevaux. Chacune des portes portait une plaque de métal noir, sur laquelle était peint en blanc, visiblement à la main, le nom du cheval qui y résidait.

Castiel prit le temps de les regarder un par un, jugeant leur taille, leur musculature, la façon dont ils se tenaient, leur nervosité, leur robe, également. Il s'arrêta devant le cheval nommé Persée, une bête d'un blanc immaculé aux yeux bleu océan, et leva la tête vers lui. Le cheval donna un coup de tête et souffla bruyamment par les naseaux. Castiel tourna la tête vers Samuel, toujours à l'entrée du bâtiment, et désigna l'animal:

- C'est votre étalon?

Winchester lui répondit avec une moue avant de hausser les épaules:

- J'en ai franchement aucune idée.

- Si c'est lui, vous devriez bien le vendre. Un cheval de cette stature, de cette couleur, avec ces yeux... Et c'est un reproducteur...

Il continua son inspection et, alors qu'il passait devant l'avant dernier box, la porte vibra et un bruit violent résonna dans les écuries. Castiel sursauta brutalement, puis se retourna vers le box. Le cheval noir qui s'y trouvait donnait de violents coups de sabots dans la porte et secouait rageusement la tête.

- Elle fait ça dès qu'on passe devant son box, précisa Samuel.

Castiel se rapprocha et la jument -_Impala_, s'il en croyait le panneau sur la porte- se recula au même rythme, jusqu'à ce que son arrière train ne touche la paroi de béton derrière elle. Elle rua et fit un tour complet sur elle même avant de revenir face à Castiel et reprendre ses grands mouvements de tête. Il fronça les sourcils et observa plus attentivement la jument. Elle n'était pas très grande, pas plus d'un mètre soixante au garrot. Sa robe, totalement noire, luisait légèrement et Castiel n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la transpiration de l'animal ou parce qu'elle était d'une propreté exemplaire. Elle portait sa tête haute et les oreilles droites. Elle était fière, mais fuyait tout de même Castiel.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les fit sursauter tous les deux, aussi bien lui que la jument. Samuel s'excusa d'un geste, lu son message et dit:

- Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser... Vous allez vous en sortir?

- J'ai grandi avec les chevaux. Je crois que ça devrait aller, merci, répondit Castiel avec un sourire.

- La sellerie est derrière vous. Au fond à gauche. Et si vous sortez par derrière, faites quelques mètres, et vous pourrez les monter dans le champ.

- D'accord. Merci.

Samuel disparu, laissant Castiel seul avec les équidés. Le brun regarda autour de lui et dit avec un soupir:

- Bien... Je commencerais par toi, alors.

Il partit récupérer l'harnachement d'Impala et revint rapidement devant son box. Il accrocha le filet au crochet prévu à cet effet et posa la selle à califourchon sur la porte. La jument souffla, secoua la tête et piétina nerveusement. Castiel ouvrit le loquet et se glissa dans le box. Impala s'immobilisa et il se devina observé. Il tendit la main vers elle et la laissa la renifler. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui flattant l'encolure, puis dit en se collant à l'animal:

- Tu fais ta maline, mais t'as bon fond, hein...?

Il la brossa rapidement puis l'équipa. A sa grande surprise, la jument se laissa faire. Elle ouvrit même la bouche d'elle même lorsqu'il lui présenta le mords.

- Si tu donne une mauvaise impression à la première rencontre, les gens ne vont pas beaucoup t'aimer, tu sais. Je crois que tu vaux mieux que ça.

Il passa les rênes au dessus de sa tête et la guida jusqu'au champ dont lui avait parlé Samuel. Il régla les étriers une première fois à terre puis chercha des yeux un appui pour monter à cheval. Il aperçut Dean Winchester appuyé contre la barrière, l'observant d'un air intéressé. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et souffla:

- Tiens, regarde qui voilà... On va lui montrer ce qu'on sait faire, hein.

Il s'accrocha au crins de la jument et grimpa lestement en selle. A peine fut-il sur son dos qu'Impala devint nerveuse, trottant sur place et jetant sa tête vers l'avant. Castiel tenta de la calmer par quelques caresses puis la lança au pas le long de la barrière. C'est du moins ce qu'il voulut faire. Impala partit au grand galop d'un bon, surprenant son cavalier qui se retrouva par terre. Il se releva, vexé, et lança un regard noir à Dean. Mais celui-ci n'était pas en train de rire, comme il l'avait imaginé. Au contraire, il semblait étrangement concerné. Castiel passa devant lui en se frottant les reins et marmonna:

- Je me serais attendu à des moqueries...

- En fait, je suis assez surpris que vous ayez réussi à monter dessus...

Castiel grimaça et jeta un regard à la jument qui trottinait fièrement au milieu du champ avant de demander:

- Elle est sauvage?

Dean hocha la tête.

- Et, allez savoir pourquoi, c'était la préférée de mon père.

- Vraiment?

- Oui... Il était persuadé d'en faire une championne.

- Il a précisé dans quoi? Parce qu'à part le rodéo, pour l'instant, j'ai du mal à voir.

Dean esquissa un sourire puis demanda, alors que Castiel allait récupéré la jument:

- Vous remontez maintenant?

- Il y a une chose que ma mère m'a toujours dit...

Il remonta en selle, et Impala recommença le même manège, extrêmement nerveuse. Castiel la fit se tourner, de façon à pouvoir voir le propriétaire:

- "Remonte immédiatement sur ce cheval, sans quoi tu ne remonteras jamais"... Il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur des défaites, monsieur Winchester.

Il serra les mollets et, encore une fois, Impala partit au grand galop. Sauf que cette fois, Castiel s'y attendait. Il tenta de freiner la jument, mais celle-ci donna un grand coup de tête, entraînant son cavalier contre son encolure. Il se redressa et tira un coup sec sur les rênes en serrant les talons. Impala rua et se laissa tomber sur le flan. Elle se releva sans effort et voulu repartir au galop, mais le poids de Castiel, au sol mais retenu à son étrier par le pied droit, la surprit et elle recula vivement.

Dean, qui avait assisté à tout cela, laissa échapper un juron et passa sous la barrière pour entrer dans le champ. Il arrêta Impala, qui continuait à reculer, traînant son cavalier, et décrocha le pied de Castiel de l'étrier. Celui-ci resta un moment allongé au sol, et Dean se pencha vers lui:

- Ça va...?

Castiel se releva, visiblement vexé, et saisit les rênes de la jument:

- Ça suffit pour elle... J'en ai assez vu.

- Mais... Vous parliez pas de ne pas s'arrêter sur des défaites...?

Le cavalier lui jeta un regard noir puis rentra Impala à l'écurie. Il avait d'autres chevaux à monter et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une jument rebelle.

**xx-xx**

Castiel referma le box de Persée sous le regard de Samuel et Dean Winchester, et prit le temps de rincer le mords de son filet avant de soupirer:

- Vous n'aurez aucun mal à les vendre. Persée est un peu nerveux, mais il se prête bien au dressage. Pour les autres, vu leur docilité, y'a aucun problème. Sauf pour Impala. Elle est têtue et trop nerveuse. Je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait faire d'elle.

- On ne la vendra pas, intervint Dean.

Samuel se retourna vers lui:

- Pardon?

- On ne vend pas Impala. Pas pour l'instant.

- Dean, on ne peut pas garder ce cheval.

- C'est une _jument_, Sam. Et on la gardera. C'était la préférée de papa.

Samuel parut exaspéré:

- Oh, parce que, maintenant, tu te soucie de ce que ressentait papa?!

Castiel saisit la selle de Persée en grimaçant et s'éloigna de la scène de dispute. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Pourtant, une fois dans la sellerie, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

- Je ne me soucie pas de ce que _ressentait_ papa pour Impala. Mais il a toujours dit qu'il ferait d'elle une championne, et je veux qu'elle le devienne.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en rangeant la selle de l'étalon sur le montant à son nom. Impala ne serait jamais championne de quoi que ce soit, il en était presque certain. Ce serait déjà une petite victoire si elle acceptait d'être montée sans mettre son cavalier à terre.

- Tu as entendu Novak. Cette jument n'est bonne à rien.

- Elle est bonne à quelque chose. On trouvera à quoi, même si ça nous prend des mois, et on l'entraînera à faire ce qu'elle sait faire.

- Dean...

- S'il te plait, Sammy... Il t'a laissé la tête de la compagnie... Laisse moi m'occuper des chevaux.

Il y eut un long silence, alors que Castiel passait un chiffon sur le cuir de la selle, puis la voix de Samuel abdiqua:

- Très bien. Tu t'occupe des chevaux... Mais ne nous fais pas perdre d'argent!

Dean s'exclama, alors que le bruit des pas de Samuel s'éloignaient:

- Je déteste t'entendre parler comme un businessman, Sammy!

- Il faudra t'y faire! Et c'est "_Sam_"!

Castiel entendit Dean rire doucement avant de revenir vers la sellerie. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras:

- Vous avez entendu ça, non...?  
- Même si je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'écouter, j'aurais entendu...

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Castiel soupira et s'appuya contre le montant sur lequel reposait la selle de Meadow, une des juments.

- J'en sais trop rien... Enfin, vous avez sans doute raison, chaque cheval est bon à quelque chose... Impala ne doit pas être une exception. Mais de là à en faire une championne...

Dean hocha la tête puis croisa le regard bleu de Castiel:

- Vous vous sentez prêt à remonter sur cette jument...?

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Ignorez mes pauvres connaissances de cavalière occasionnelle. D'autant que j'ai pratiquement (pour pas dire _totalement_) arrêté depuis que mon genou (pour pas dire _mes genoux_) a décidé de me dire merde.

J'aime Dean. Et j'aime Castiel. Et j'aime Ézéchiel et Impala.

(Non, mais je suis honnête avec vous ^^)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, hey, hey... Vous avez vu? Depuis jeudi soir (enfin vendredi nuit), je poste un chapitre par soir :) C'est chouette, hein? Profitez en, ça durera que jusqu'à demain :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Castiel fut accueilli en héros par Ezechiel, qui avait du croire toute la journée que son maître adoré l'avait lâchement abandonné. Ledit maître, après avoir câliné son chien en guise de pardon, retrouva Ellen et Jo dans le bureau de cette première. Elles le regardèrent se laisser tomber sur la chaise libre en soupirant puis Jo demanda avec un sourire:

- Alors...? Cette journée au domaine Winchester?

- Je crois que j'aurais moins de temps à t'accorder pour les cours, Ellen.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- J'ai testé les chevaux, de trés bon chevaux...Tu devrais acheter un des hongres, ce sont des crèmes. Et puis... Il y a cette jument, Impala... Elle est sauvage, nerveuse, indomptable, et terriblement intelligente. Crois moi, elle savait comment me mettre par terre.

Jo ne retint pas son rire:

- Tu es tombé? Toi?

- Yep. A croire que ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

- Et où est le rapport avec tes cours, Novak? intervint Ellen.

Castiel se frotta la nuque et soupira:

- Winchester l'aîné s'est mis en tête qu'on pourra en faire une championne...

- De dressage?

- Haha, non, certainement pas de dressage... Mais il m'a demandé de trouver. Est-ce que... Je peux te poser un congé sans solde, là dessus?

- Ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment, Cas... J'ai...

Jo interrompit sa mère:

- Maman! C'est les Winchester! Il ne peut pas refuser. Ce serait une grossière erreur. On peut s'arranger. Si Castiel arrive à avoir disons... deux jours, deux jours et demi de congé par semaine, on pourra s'arranger entre nous pour les cours. Mais j'espère que tu es prêt à passer ta vie au boulot.

Il se passa une main sur le visage:

- Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, de toute façon. Et, si ça dure, je pourrais tenir ce rythme, le temps que tu trouve quelqu'un pour reprendre ma place.

Ellen dévisagea les deux jeunes gens puis son regard se reposa sur Castiel, sourcils levés:

- C'est une grosse affaire, ces Winchester?

- S'ils te vendent deux ou trois chevaux, ça peut l'être, répondit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

- Non... Pour toi. C'est une grosse affaire?

Il se mordit la lèvre puis murmura:

- Disons que le simple fait d'essayer de trouver un talent à ce cheval me mettrait à l'abri de l'expulsion...

Ellen hocha la tête puis soupira:

- Si ça te permet de rêgler tes problèmes, vas-y. On s'en sortira avec le haras.

- Je reviendrais pendant mes jours de congés...

- Ne t'en sens pas obligé.

- Nah, ça va me manquer, tout ça... Les cours, les remarques délicates de Jo...

Elle lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule et sourit:

- Tu as intérêt à revenir nous voir, si tu tiens à tes fesses!

**xx-xx**

Castiel ferma les yeux et posa son front sur la terre froide en soupirant. Impala venait de le mettre au sol pour la quatrième fois de la matinée. Il entendit un des deux palefreniers ricaner et dire à son collègue:

- On dirait que l'obstacle n'est pas son truc non plus!

- Elle t'aura à l'usure, Novak!

Castiel se redressa et retira l'herbe sur ses vêtements du revers de la main. Il lança un regard noir aux palefreniers puis s'avança vers la jument, occupée à brouter paisiblement. A la voir ainsi, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle ruait comme une championne de rodéo quelques secondes auparavant. Il l'avait déjà dit, mais Impala n'était probablement bonne qu'à ça. Au rodéo. Il fit craquer son épaule gauche, sur laquelle il était tombé deux fois de suite, puis récupéra la jument et grimpa de nouveau en selle. Impala releva le nez et commença à reculer lentement. Castiel raccourcit ses rênes et grogna entre ses dents:

- Oh, non. Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois de suite.

Il serra les talons et se redressa. La jument bondit en avant, mais Castiel s'accrocha. Il la fit se tourner sur elle même puis la lança au galop en direction de l'obstacle face à eux. Il dut littéralement se battre contre elle pour la garder au petit galop. Ils galopèrent jusqu'à l'obstacle et, au moment où elle aurait dû sauter, Impala s'arrêta net. Emporté par son mouvement, Castiel fit un soleil par dessus la tête de la jument et retomba à plat sur le dos de l'autre côté de la croix de bois. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et lui fit voir des étoiles. Il entendit le rire des palefreniers, puis la voix de Dean:

- Taisez vous, vous deux. Vous avez pas mieux à faire, de toute façon?

Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras et Dean parla de nouveau, plus près de lui, cette fois:

- Ça va, Novak?

Il l'aida à se relever et Castiel sentit une vive douleur lui traverser le dos. Il se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour retrouver son souffle. Dean posa une main sur son épaule, l'air inquiet:

- Castiel...?

Le cavalier secoua la tête pour répondre à sa question précédente.

- Merde... Assieds toi...

Il obéit et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe plus qu'il ne s'assit. Dean s'accroupit près de lui:

- Hey, respire, Cas...

Il s'efforça d'obéir et, quand il retrouva enfin son souffle, il réussit à murmurer:

- Impala...

- Quoi?

- Où elle est?

- Tu la tiens encore...

Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa main droite pour voir qu'il tenait encore fermement les rênes de la jument.

- Tu peux à peine respirer et tu t'inquiète pour le cheval qui t'as mis par terre...?

Castiel esquissa un sourire à la remarque et Impala lui donna un coup de tête placide. Dean leva les yeux sur elle puis dit:

- Je crois qu'elle vient de s'excuser...

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi bien, grogna Castiel. J'ai encore du boulot à te faire faire...

Dean saisit les rênes de la jument et les retira de la main du cavalier:

- Et si on arrêtait avec elle, pour aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop l'obstacle. Elle doit pas comprendre l'intérêt de sauter par dessus une barrière alors qu'on peut largement passer à côté. J'aurais la même réaction.

Castiel leva les yeux sur la jument puis essaya de se remettre debout. Il n'y parvint qu'avec l'aide de son tout nouveau patron, qui le tint par l'avant bras alors qu'ils retournaient vers l'écurie. Castiel jeta un oeil à la barrière pour constater que les palefreniers avaient disparus.

- Ils sont jaloux parce que ton boulot est plus intéressant que le leur.

- Je vois mal en quoi se faire jeter de ce canasson est intéressant.

- Tu l'aime bien, avoue...

Il se retourna vers la jument, qui les suivait sans broncher, puis il secoua la tête:

- Je ne comprends pas... Elle est agréable à pied... Mais dès qu'on monte dessus, elle devient intenable.

- Elle te trouve peut être trop lourd.

Le cavalier sourit et soupira:

- Ça fait huit jours que je travaille avec elle. Elle a tout refusé... Elle ne m'a pas gardé plus de deux minutes sur son dos.

- Et pourtant, tu insiste...

- Vous me payez pour insister...

Ils firent rentrer Impala au box et Dean demanda au palefrenier de la désharnacher. Puis il se retourna vers Castiel et sourit:

- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je t'offre un verre.

- Vous m'offrez un verre...?

Dean grimaça:

- On peut abandonner le "vous", non...?

- Vous êtes... mon patron...

Dean fit la moue puis précisa:

- En fait, c'est Sam qui signe les chèques... Donc techniquement, c'est lui, ton patron.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête:

- Dans ce cas... Je prendrais le verre.

- Tu passe sous la douche avant.

**xx-xx**

Cas se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de cuir noir, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Dean lui tendit un verre de whisky-soda et il le remercia d'un signe de tête. Winchester s'assit dans le canapé et demanda:

- Ça va, ton dos?

- Oui. Et merci pour la douche...

- Avec ce qu'Impala te fait subir, c'est la moindre des choses.

Castiel sirota son verre puis demanda, les sourcils froncés:

- Dean... Je me demandais... Pourquoi moi?

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi sur tous les haras, sur tous les dresseurs, sur tous les cavaliers de Lawrence, pourquoi c'est moi que vous avez choisi, toi et ton frère? Je n'ai pas plus de compétences qu'un autre...

Dean soupira longuement avant de répondre:

- Mon père... Il avait ce carnet... Il y notait sa vie. Et, l'autre jour, on cherchait une solution pour les chevaux, et j'ai remis le nez dedans. Et j'ai vu cette note... "Impala: Castiel Novak, Haras Harvelle".

- "Impala"...?

- Oui. Je me suis dit que mon père avant pensé à toi pour faire d'Impala ce qu'il voulait faire d'elle. J'ai pensé que m'adresser à toi pour tester les chevaux serait une bonne idée.

- Attends, attends... Ton père avait noté mon nom pour dresser _Impala_? Pas juste vos chevaux, mais _Impala_ en particulier...?

- C'est ce que je pense, oui.

Castiel fronça les sourcils:

- Je... Je l'ai jamais rencontré. Pourquoi il...

- Je ne sais pas, Castiel... J'en sais pas plus que toi.

Le brun soupira puis dit en passant une main dans ses cheveux:

- Tu ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça... Ton père.

- Pas vraiment, non... Il a toujours été plus proche de Sam que de moi. Je crois que je l'ai trop déçu pour qu'il arrive à croire encore en moi.

- Bienvenue au club, dit Castiel avec un sourire triste.

- Vraiment...?

Il hocha la tête puis expliqua:

- Mon père tenait pas vraiment à me voir bosser avec les chevaux. Il était du genre "tu seras avocat, mon fils!". Bien sûr, j'ai fait tout le contraire.

- Tu as perdu ton père, toi aussi?

- Oui. Mes parents. Les deux. Accident de voiture. C'est tellement idiot que... Ils ont raté le seul virage sur vingt kilomètres de route. Tu arrive à y croire, ça?

- Je suis désolé.

- C'était y'a longtemps...

Dean vida son verre puis le reposa sur la table basse:

- Et tu t'es plongé dans le monde des chevaux pour faire ton deuil?

- J'avais pas vraiment le choix. On avait un élevage et je suis fils unique. J'ai du finir par vendre, mais j'ai quand même tenu assez longtemps. Je suis assez fier de moi.

- Tu peux l'être. Je crois. J'en sais rien, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, en chevaux.

- Tu t'y connais en quoi?

Dean ricana avant de répondre:

- En femmes, j'imagine. C'est à peu près la seule chose que je connaisse "en profondeur"...

- Ça va, laisse tomber les figures de style, j'ai compris l'idée...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Dean demanda:

- Ils faisaient quoi, les chevaux de tes parents? C'était des champions potentiels?

Castiel secoua la tête en souriant:

- Tu as vraiment un problème avec les champions, tu le sais, ça?

- J'ai la gagne dans le sang, tu peux pas m'enlever ça. Alors...? Je parie que vous faisiez pas dans le cheval de rodéo, en tout cas. Pas si j'en juge ta tenue en selle.

Il lui envoya un regard narquois avant de répondre:

- On a eu quelques champions, oui. Pas de _grands_ champions, mais ils sortaient leur épingle du jeu, je dirais. On en a même eu un qui a été jusqu'au... Grand prix de...

Castiel s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, comme si une évidence venait de s'allumer en lui. Il se leva d'un bond et reposa son verre sur la table.

- Castiel?

Dean s'élança à sa suite. Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Ils croisèrent un des palefreniers et Castiel s'exclama:

- Selle Impala!

- Quoi? Mais je viens juste de...

Dean lui intima d'obéir d'un regard et suivi Castiel dans la sellerie. Celui-ci avait déjà ouvert un des casiers et commençait à se changer. Le palefrenier vint récupérer le matériel de la jument et, une fois qu'il fut parti, Dean croisa les bras:

- Tu m'explique...?

- Tu avais raison, dit Castiel en enfilant son protège-dos.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des protection, mais en huit jours de travail avec Impala, il avait vite appris à faire avec.

- Bien sûr que j'avais raison... A quel sujet, déjà...?

Castiel saisit sa bombe et sortit de la sellerie, suivi de près par son patron -enfin, par le _frère _de son patron:

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'elle ne comprenait sans doute pas l'intérêt de sauter par dessus une barrière alors qu'elle avait la place de passer à côté.

- Oui, j'ai dit ça.

Il enfila son casque et hocha la tête:

- C'est tout à fait ça. Elle ne comprends pas ce qu'on lui demande de faire. Laissons la décider, pour une fois.

- Quoi? Castiel... Je ne te suis pas, là...

Le palefrenier lui tendit les rênes d'Impala et Castiel les saisit, entraînant une nouvelle fois la jument dans le champ. Il continua, alors que Dean le talonnait toujours:

- Les chevaux qu'entraînait ma mère... Ils avaient tous le profil d'Impala... J'aurais du le voir avant. Les plus nerveux étaient les meilleurs...

- Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus clair...?

- Je suis sûr de rien, Dean...

Il grimpa à cheval et, comme à son habitude, Impala s'agita. Dean se mit devant elle, la tenant par les rênes, juste au niveau du mords. Castiel en profita pour raccourcir ses étriers au maximum. Dean le regarda faire avant de comprendre:

- Tes parents... Ils entraînaient des chevaux de course?

- Ma mère, oui. Et si ton père voulait faire d'Impala un cheval de course... Ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait noté mon nom. Les Novak étaient assez réputés dans le milieu. Surtout à Lawrence. Lâche la.

Dean s'exécuta et regarda Castiel se redresser et raccourcir ses rênes, de façon à ce que ses mains reposent au milieu de l'encolure d'Impala. La jument releva presque aussitôt la tête et son cavalier la sentit ramasser son arrière train sous elle.

- Wow, souffla Dean.

Castiel esquissa un sourire puis tapota légèrement l'encolure de la jument:

- Allez, montre nous ce que tu as dans les pattes.

Il effleura à peine les flan d'Impala qu'elle bondit en avant. Cette fois, il n'essaya pas de la retenir et ce fut son tour d'être surprise. Elle resta à un rythme raisonnable, et Castiel eut peur d'avoir ruiné en huit jours ce que John Winchester avait essayé de faire en plusieurs mois. Il remonta ses mains un peu plus, libérant complétement la tension du mords, puis s'exclama:

- Allez, Babe! Lâche toi, ma belle!

Impala allongea sa foulée et accéléra son galop. Castiel ne put retenir son cri de joie alors que la jument dévalait le champ à toute vitesse. Il secoua la tête et dit en souriant:

- T'es une sacrée bestiole, toi!

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bord du champ, Impala bifurqua d'elle même sur la gauche sans ralentir, ses pattes arrières dérapant légèrement sur le terrain boueux. D'ici, il ne pouvait plus entendre les rires des palefreniers -bien qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'ils ne riaient plus, maintenant- ni les encouragements de Dean. Seulement les sabots d'Impala martelant la terre à un rythme enivrant, la respiration du cheval et la sienne, se calant l'une sur l'autre en fonction des foulées de la jument, et le vent qui fouettait son visage. Rien d'autre.

Ils atteignirent bien vite l'autre barrière du champ mais, cette fois, la jument ne sembla pas décider à virer. Castiel tira sur sa rêne gauche, mais Impala continuait tout droit, et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle allait faire ce que lui voulait qu'elle fasse. Il se rassit rapidement dans la selle et tira sur les rênes:

- Non, Impala, on a pas envie de faire ça.

Mais arrêter un cheval lancé à cette vitesse sur une si courte distance relevait de l'impossible. Et il ne le savait que trop bien. Alors il relâcha les rênes et se remit debout, priant pour qu'Impala sache aussi bien sauter que courir. Ce n'était pas le cas. La jument changea d'avis au dernier moment et lança son arrière train sur le côté dans une tentative désespérée de tourner avant la barrière. Elle glissa sur la terre détrempée et elle frappa violemment la barrière avec son flan droit. Castiel gémit sous la force du choc et retomba lourdement sur la selle. Déstabilisée par sa vitesse et le poids de son cavalier, l'effort d'Impala pour se redresser tomba à l'eau et elle s'effondra sur le côté, et Castiel avec elle. Il eut à peine le temps de retirer ses étriers pour sauver sa jambe gauche qu'ils heurtèrent le sol. Une violente douleur lui transperça les côtes et il remercia intérieurement sa protection. Ils glissèrent sur un ou deux mètres puis Impala se redressa. Mais pas Castiel. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir la jument s'éloigner en trottant nerveusement. Son champ de vision se rétrécit subitement et il sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir. Il n'eut ni le temps d'essayer de la restreindre, ni le temps de rendre le contenu de son estomac avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

HAHA... Non, c'est pas hyper génial. Mais cette fic est assez légère pour me faire du bien entre deux chapitres de Freak Show ou War & Love. En parlant de ça, Freak arrive demain soir \o/


End file.
